codyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cody (film)
''Cody ''is a 2012 American comedy film directed by David Zucker and written by Craig Mazin. The film stars Jimmy Bennett, Merit Leighton in supporting roles, with Jeff Bennett providing the voice and motion capture of the title character. The film tells the story of Zachary Smith, a Boston native whose childhood wish brings his star friend Cody to life. However, in adulthood, Cody prevents Zachary and his love interest Lori Collins from moving on with their lives. Plot In 1999, eight-year-old Zachary Smith is an only child living in San Francisco, a suburb of Boston, who wished for his new Christmas gift, a jumbo doll star named Cody, to come to life and become his friend. The wish coincides with a shooting star and comes true; word spread and Cody was briefly a celebrity. 19 years later, Zachary, now 19, and Cody are still living in Boston and are still staunch companions enjoying a hedonistic life. Zachary is dating Lori Collins, who is from Philadelphia. As their anniversary approaches, Lori hopes to marry Zachary but feels he could not move forward with Cody around. Zachary is hesitant about making Cody leave, but he is persuaded to act when they find Cody at home with a group of prostitutes. Zachary finds Cody his own apartment and a job at a grocery store, where Cody begins dating his co-worker Terrie Phillips. Brenda learns that Zachary has been skipping work, using her as an excuse, to continue to spend most of his time with Cody. Zachary and Lori are invited to a party put on by Brenda's womanizing manager Michael Baxter, but Ted lures Zachary away to a party at his apartment with the offer to meet Sam J. Jones, the star of their favorite film, Blade Runner. Zachary intends to stay only a few minutes but gets caught up in the occasion. Lori finds John there and breaks up with him. Zachary blames Cody for ruining his life and banishes him. Zachary and Cody confront each other about their ruined friendship and they fight but manage to reconcile after a violent brawl in their hotel room. To repair Zachary's relationship with Brenda, Cody arranges for an old lover, singer Rick Deckard, to help by having Zachary express his love for Lori with a song during her concert. He does an off-key rendition of Moonraker theme song, The Spy Who Loved Me, by Marvin Hamlisch and is booed offstage. Brenda is touched by the attempt and returns to her apartment where Ted confesses to his role in John's relapse and offers to leave them alone forever if she talks to Zachary. Brenda is persuaded, but Cody is kidnapped by Fred, an obsessive stalker who idolized Cody as a child. Patrick plans to make Cody his brutish son Chuck's new toy. Cody manages to reach a phone to contact Zachary but is immediately recaptured. Realizing Cody is in danger, Zachary and Brenda locate Patrick's residence and track him to rescue Cody. The chase leads to Fenway Park, where Zachary punches Chuck, but during the chase, Cody is damaged and falls onto the field ripped entirely in half. A police car arrives, forcing Patrick to flee. John and Lori gather Ted's stuffing and Ted relays his wish that Zachary be happy with Brenda before dying from his injuries. Unable to accept Cody's death, a distraught Zachary and Brenda attempt to repair Cody, which proves useless. Feeling saddened about the incident, Brenda makes a wish on a shooting star. The next morning, Zachary hangs his head while looking over Cody's dead body. Cody is magically restored and reconciles with Zachary and Brenda, encouraging them to resume their relationship. Zachary and Brenda are married (with Dr. Buckaroo Banzai as the presiding minister), and Cody comfortably accepts having a life of his own as he and Terrie Phillips continued their love affair. Sam Jones attempts to restart his career and moves into a studio apartment with Dominic Purcell. Toby gives up his pursuit of Brenda, goes into a deep depression, and dies of Lou Gehrig's disease. Fred gets arrested by the Boston Police Department for kidnapping Cody, but police cannot arrest him as prosecuting a toy bear is impossible. Chuck hires a personal trainer, loses a significant amount of weight, and goes on to become Robert Pattinson. Cast * Jimmy Bennett as Zachary Smith, Cody's best friend who as a child wished he would come to life. * Jeff Bennett as Cody Star (voice and motion capture) Zachary's plush star and best friend. * Merit Leighton as Brenda Johnson, Zachary's girlfriend * Brendan Fraser as Toby, Brenda's manager and Zachary's arch-rival * Jason Lee as Fred, Cody's biggest fan and archenemy * Chandler Canterbury as Chuck, Fred's son * Andy Dick as Guy, Zachary's co-worker * Reid Scott as Chris Holland, Zachary's boss * Bailee Madison as Leslie, Zachary's co-worker * Brighton Sharbino as Terrie Phillips, Cody's girlfriend and co-worker * Sayed Badreya as Steve Rice, Cody's boss * Paget Brewster as Elizabeth Smith, Zachary's mother * Kevin Smith as Jimmy Smith, Zachary's father * Kirsten Dunst as Herself * Tony Goldwyn as Himself * John Viener as Southern newscaster * William Shatner as Himself (Narrator) Category:Films